powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music
is the Summer movie for ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It was released in Japanese theaters in August 3, 2013, double-billed with the film for , . This film is the first musical Super Sentai has ever done.released on DVD/Blu-Ray on December 06,2013. Continuity and Placement The movie takes place between Brave 20 and Brave 21, before the Kyoryugers obtain Plezuon. Also with Kyoryu Violet not appearing in this film. The presence of Bunpachy places it after Brave 18, when the Kyoryugers gained Tessai's Zyudenryu, and before the events of Brave 23 when the Kyoryugers defeated Deboss. At the latest, it takes place before Brave 29, which featured references and flashbacks to the events of the movie. Synopsis The Kyoryuger saves Mikoto Amano, nicknamed Meeko, from a horde of Zorima who invaded her concert venue. It turns out that Daigo once met Meeko in France. Before they can catch up, the ancient knight Deathryuger, aka D, appears and kidnaps her. D’s goal is to use the secret legendary battery #00, to take control of the mysterious Tobaspino. The Kyoryugers go after "D" to rescue Meeko and prevent him from gaining control over the legendary Zyudenryu. Plot The Kyoryugers attend the show by pop star Meeko, a girl from Daigo's past. But when a group of Zorima led by two girls raids the area, the Kyoryugers hold off the Dino Girls while Kyoryu Red gets Meeko to safety. However, as the latter she lost her pendant, Daigo and Meeko encounter a former Deboth Army member named D who gained the power to become Deathryuger who confirms the girl to be the one he is looking for. Even with the Kyoryugers gathered, Deathryuger overpowers them all before taking Meeko. The Kyoryugers learn from Torin that D seeks to revive the first Zyudenryu Tobaspino before they are alerted to Tobaspino's reawakening. Though Ankydon and Bunpachy attempt to help, they end up being forcfully merged with Tobaspino to create Spinodai-Oh which proceeds to ready the Great Eradication Blast. As the others make their way to him, Utsusemimaru halts Deathryuger's preparations with Pteragordon. When asked why they would, the Kyoryugers start before they transform and proceed to fight D's forces. After a motorcycle duel, a wounded Deathryuger retreats back into Tobaspino as Raiden Kyoryuzin is formed and manages to make a dent. However, after he infiltrates Spinodai-Oh, Daigo is beaten to a bloody pulp by D after he discards his Deathryuger helmet. However, seeing the pendant Daigo brought with him, Meeko sings 'Dino Soul' which restores Spinodai-Oh's mind as it acts to stop the Eradication Blast. With the Gaburu Armed On Gabutyra Zyudenchi, Kyoryu Red uses two Gabutyra Fangs to knock D out of Spinodai-Oh with the villain falling his death. Saved by Raiden Kyoryuzin, the others convince him not to give up as they join Meeko's singing to purify Spinodai-Oh as they destroy the Eradication Blast. Entrusted with the Tobaspino Zyudenchi, Meeko while the Kyoryugers get a backstage while Topaspino returns to its resting place. Characters Kyoryugers Allies *Wise God Torin *Mikoto Amano Villains *Dino Girls **Lamunea **Ashy *Deboth Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Raging Knight Dogold **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *Zorima *Cambrima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Dancing Zorima: , , , , , , , , Songs Gaburincho of Music is a musical and features various songs by the cast as well as other pieces from the series' soundtrack. A "song album" film theme song single was released on July 31, 2013. ;Theme song *"GABURINCHO OF MUSIC!" **Lyrics & Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori, Showgo Kamata, & Kyoryugers ;Insert songs * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita **Artist: Showgo Kamata *"Dino Soul" **Lyrics: Riku Sanjo **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Meeko (Shizuka Nakamura) * **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition: Kei Haneoka **Arrangement: Seiki Sato **Artist: Daiki Ise * **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Kimeru * **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Canderrilla, Aigallon, Luckyuro (Haruka Tomatsu, Yū Mizushima, Ai Orikasa) * **Lyrics: Riku Sanjo **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Miko Amano (Shizuka Nakamura) Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Deinochaser, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Double *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Parasagun (Battle Mode), Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Futabain, Allomerus *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode), Pteragordon + Stegotchi + Zakutor (Thunderstorm Triple Payback) *Deathryuger - Deathryuger (Demon Movement Deboss Finish), Tobaspino (Battle Mode) Notes *First appearance of Ferocious Knight D/Deathryuger, Mikoto Amano, Tobaspino, and SpinoDaiOh. *As this movie premiered before Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back, ''the closing credits contain the brief premiere of Plezuon. *During part of the song where D takes control of Ankydon and Bunpachy, a few cords from the Zyusouken's song to summon Dragon Caesar. *Utsusemimaru's instruction for Pteragordon to '''shut' its goggles while fighting SpinoDaiOh is a reference to the transformation of the eponymous heroes of Choushinsei Flashman. *The cast of appears during the credits. Male_Kyoryuger_and_Wizard_Cast_Dance.jpg|The male members of Kyoryuger & male cast of Wizard dancing. Ayuri_Konno_with_female_Wizard_cast_dance.jpg|Amy & the female cast of Wizard dancing. External links * Official website See Also (Spino Zord debut) References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies Category:Written by Riku Sanjo